


Glad This Happened (However it Did)

by Mamamia_51



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Cute, Fluff, Get Together, Homework, M/M, Studying, Sweet, they get handsy but nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamamia_51/pseuds/Mamamia_51
Summary: Bokuto may not have known exactly how he got into this position, but he wasn’t about to try to get out of it. He had wanted this for a long time, and he couldn’t believe that it was actually happening._________________Based off a couple of posts by @amezure on Tumblr1234
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	Glad This Happened (However it Did)

Bokuto didn’t know how he ended up in this position. 

One second Akaashi and him were walking home for practice, and Bokuto had mentioned that he had to study for his math test, which he wasn'thappy about (he was one failing grade from getting suspended from the volleyball team), but then Akaashi had mentioned that he was a year ahead in math and could probably help Bokuto if he needed it. Bokuto was excited at the prospect of help, but made sure Akaashi didn’t need to get home and study for any of his other classes. 

_“What kind of an upperclassman would I be if you failed your other classes to help me with mine?”_

After Akaashi assured him it was fine, Bokuto finally agreed. 

They went to Bokuto’s house and both his parents seemed to be working late, because nobody was home. Bokuto offered Akaashi food and drinks like a good host, made them both a sandwich and grabbed two bottles of water, then headed to his room. 

They had their work sprawled out between them, and Akaashi was trying to get Bokuto to memorize the Unit Circle, or at least make it easier to remember, and then suddenly… 

They were here: Akaashi on top of Bokuto, straddling his thighs, both of them still in their practice clothes. Akaashi was leaning forward, over Bokuto, but also pressing back against his thighs. Akaashi’s fingers were dipping under the hem of Bokuto’s shirt, fingertips brushing beneath his naval, fingertips teasing the hair there. 

Bokuto may not have known exactly how he got into this position, but he wasn’t about to try to get out of it. He had wanted this for a long time, and he couldn’t believe that it was actually happening. 

_Why was it happening?_

Akaashi had changed the subject. They were talking about math, the Unit Circle, Tangents… something Bokuto didn’t altogether understand, but then Akaashi switched it up on him. He was talking about volleyball, about Bokuto’s spikes… 

Akaashi’s palm flattened against Bokuto’s stomach. Bokuto couldn’t help but tense up. He wanted to grab at Akaashi’s wrist, wanted to hold his hand there— but he also wanted to see what Akaashi would do. He let his arms relax at his sides, he was tempted to lower his knees and lay his legs flat on the ground, but he liked the feeling of Akaashi’s lower back against them, so he kept them up. 

He stayed in that position. He wasn’t even looking at Akaashi’s hand moving up his chest. He was staring at Akaashi’s face as he was staring at his own hand. Akaashi was looking on with some weird intent Bokuto didn’t understand— it was like Akaashi was seeing Bokuto for the first time, which was weird because they’d seen each other shirtless in the locker rooms countless times, and Bokuto’s shirt was still on now. 

Akaashi had told him that if everything worked out, Bokuto wouldn’t even need to do another year of math. 

_“This could be it, all you need to do is pass.”_

_“If you don’t, you won't be able to play volleyball, Captain. Ace.”_

Bokuto couldn’t deny that he liked when people called him ace. The validation. The recognition. He liked knowing he was good at something. 

Bokuto laid back on the ground with a huff and a sigh. He knew that it was true. 

_“What would you do if you couldn’t play?”_ Akaashi had asked. Bokuto closed his eyes. He didn’t want to think of the question. _“All those muscles would be wasted. Then what?”_ Bokuto could hear Akaashi stand up. He opened his eyes and watched as the other boy made his way around the table and stood next to him, looking down at him. 

_“Then you couldn’t play for a professional team, and then you couldn’t play for the national team, and then you wouldn’t be the greatest ace to ever live.”_ Bokuto frowned, what was Akaashi going at? _“All because of a math test.”_ Bokuto scoffed. 

_“My muscles wouldn’t go to waste.”_

_“No?”_

_“No, Akaashi. I’m too strong for that.”_ Bokuto was about to stand up and flex, prove that it could never happen, but the small smile on Akaashi’s face stopped him. 

_“Maybe.”_ Akaashi’s eyes moved away from Bokuto’s face, down further on his body to where his shirt had ridden up no more than an inch…

Maybe that’s how all of it started. Something in Akaashi’s head drove him to act on whatever it was that he was thinking. 

Bokuto could only thank whatever force that was. 

Akaashi’s hand was resting right below his sternum. He could probably feel how fast Bokuto’s heart was beating. Akaashi picked up his hand just a little bit, his fingers going to the shirt that was bunched up on Bokuto’s chest. He toyed at the cloth, rubbing it between his fingers. 

Bokuto was still staring at Akaashi’s face. He looked like he was thinking about something, Bokuto wanted to ask what, but he couldn’t speak. He hadn’t spoken since Akaashi found his way in his lap. 

Suddenly Akaashi’s eyes met his. 

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi started, “why are you letting me do this?” Bokuto swallowed. _Isn’t it obvious?_ Before he could speak, Akaashi let go of Bokuto’s shirt, moving his hand down to his stomach again, resting it there. Bokuto let out a breath, finding the words. 

“Because I want you to.” 

Akaashi’s eyes widened just a fraction. He stared at Bokuto for a moment, letting the words pool in his head. Bokuto was about to ask him if that was okay— if it was okay that he wanted Akaashi to keep touching him. If it was okay that he wanted Akaashi to touch him more, in more places, with more than just one hand. Wanted to never stop.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi interrupted the courage Bokuto was gathering to voice his thoughts. Bokuto focused again on Akaashi’s face; he was turned away, and there was a slight blush to his cheeks. “Could you take off your shirt?” Bokuto had a moment to digest what Akaashi had asked, and then he was sitting up, getting close to Akaashi’s face, putting a hand behind him to support himself, and moving the other to grab onto Akaashi’s hip, just to make sure he didn’t move. 

Akaashi was looking back at Bokuto, shocked at the sudden moment— he almost seemed nervous. Bokuto smiled. 

“Sure.” Akaashi squinted his eyes in confusion, but then Bokuto grabbed the hem of his shirt, which had fallen back down his chest, and pulled it off. Akaashi’s eyes dropped down to his chest the instant his shirt left his body, surprise at how easily Bokuto had complied being overtaken with some other fascination. Bokuto couldn’t help the small chuckle that slipped past his lips as he watched Akaashi’s eyes. Bokuto threw his shirt to the slide and leaned back on his elbows. This position allowed Akaashi to see him better, but also gave Bokuto a better view of Akaashi as well. 

Akaashi’s hands came back to Bokuto’s stomach. This time he used both, starting with a light graze against his sides that almost tickled, and then he pushed them upwards, his palms stopping over Bokuto’s pecs. Akaashi froze there. He rubbed his thumbs over the muscle near Bokuto’s sternum, then he brought his hands down again, then upwards, pressing down with more weight. Bokuto’s breath hitched at the feeling. Akaashi stared at his face. He moved one of his hands off of Bokuto’s body, letting it hang by his side. Bokuto wanted to complain at the lack of contact, but then Akaashi’s other hand moved; this time he went farther up, his fingers brushing over Bokuto’s collarbone, then trailing up his neck, stopping at his jaw. Akaashi ran the tip of his finger from the notch below Bokuto’s ear, all the way to his chin, stopping in the middle. Bokuto watched Akaashi’s eyes move, watched as they took in the look on his face, whatever it was, and watched as his eyes fell on what could only be Bokuto’s lips. Akaashi brushed his thumb over Bokuto’s bottom lip, pulling it down ever so slightly. 

It was all Bokuto could take. 

He sat up again, shocking Akaashi enough to bring his hand away from Bokuto's face. 

“Akaashi.” Bokuto all but whispered. Akaashi looked nervous again, like Bokuto was about to tell him to stop. To leave. Bokuto moved again, this time sitting in a way that forced Akaashi farther into Bokuto’s lap. Now Bokuto was able to bring a hand to Akaashi’s shoulder, almost not daring to go any further. “Can I kiss you?” 

Akaashi inhaled sharply, shocked. 

“Yes.” 

Bokuto smiled and looked over Akaashi’s face just to make sure there was no hesitation, then he moved his hand to cup Akaashi’s cheek, and leaned in. 

Contrary to what his teammates would say about him, Bokuto had actually had girlfriends before. He probably loved each one of them in some way, and he would get into one of his depressed episodes when they inevitably dumped him because he was too focused on volleyball, and for the most part, he had kissed almost all of them. He had actually gone further with a couple, so he had a bit of experience… probably more than Akaashi… well, _definitely_ more than Akaashi, because when their lips finally touched, Akaashi froze. Bokuto couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face because it was so cute— it was so cute that Akkashi was nervous and didn’t know what to do. 

Bokuto wanted to show him everything. 

He opened his mouth just a bit, and tried to show Akaashi what to do. Akaashi picked up on it and soon began to move against Bokuto’s lips. 

It was the best kiss of Bokuto’s life. 

Actually, it probably wasn’t, but in that moment, Bokuto could’ve sworn every other kiss he had shared in his life was nothing compared to this. It was _Akaashi_. It was _his_ lips. It was _his_ hand against his chest, and _his_ nose brushing against Bokuto’s. It was his everything that made this perfect. 

Bokuto pulled back and looked at Akaashi’s redder than normal lips. He felt something deep and possessive inside of him bubble to the surface. 

Bokuto leaned back in, deeping this kiss, licking at his lips and bringing his other hand to run through Akaashi’s hair. Akaashi gained more confidence, becoming bolder and running his hands up and down Bokuto’s chest. 

Bokuto wanted more. He wanted to feel Akaashi. He wanted to run a hand up his chest and feel the flex of his stomach. Bokuto grabbed at the hem of Akaashi’s shirt in the back, tugging it upwards, trying to tell Akaashi what he wanted without words so he didn’t have to break the kiss. 

Akasshi hummed approvingly and leaned back just enough to give Bokuto more room to take his shirt off of him. 

Bokuto bunched up the fabric and began to pull it up. Akaashi chuckled as he leaned back enough to let the shirt go over his head, then watched as Bokuto brought it down his arms, and threw it to the side. He was about to go in for another kiss, but Bokuto leaned away. Akaashi frowned. 

“Bokuto?” The boy smiled and trailed his eyes over Akaashi’s now exposed chest and stomach. He brought his hand to Akaashi’s now bare shoulder and dragged it to the middle of his chest, letting his fingers trail a path down to his naval, where he stopped. Akaashi’s skin was so smooth, and so different from Bokuto’s own, he looked up at Akaashi and saw him looking away. 

“What?” Bokuto asked at the strange expression on Akaashi’s face. 

“You’re embarrassing.” Replied Akaashi, soft, but monotone. A laugh burst from Bokuto. 

“You were just doing this to me, Akaashi.” The boy shook his head and brought up a hand to cover his face, shy all of the sudden. 

“Yeah, but you’re you.” Akaashi said. Bokuto didn’t understand what that meant. Of course he was himself. And Akaashi was Akaashi. And everyone else was everyone else. 

“And you’re you.” Bokuto replied. He grabbed Akaashi’s wrist and pulled his hand away from his face. Akaashi look at him from the side of his eye. “You’re so pretty, Akaashi.” Bokuto told him. A blush deepened on Akaashi’s cheeks and Bokuto let go of his wrist in favor of moving it to Akaashi’s jaw instead. He titled his chin to face him. “Whenever I see you, in the hallways, on the bus, setting… I always want to kiss you. Hold you.” 

Akaashi suddenly fell forward and buried his face in the crook between Bokuto’s shoulder and neck. Bokuto was quick to wrap his arms around the other boy and squeeze him against his chest. 

“You’re too much.” Akaashi said. 

“You are.” Bokuto smiled in return. 

Bokuto could feel Akaashi sigh against his skin. He pulled back to get a better look at Akaashi. There was a pout on his lips, bringing another laugh past Bokuto’s. He leaned in again, capturing Akaashi’s pout in a kiss. It quickly deepened as their hands wandered each other’s bodies. Akaashi’s were the first to tug at the waistband of Bokuto’s practice shorts, and all Bokuto could do was groan at the idea of Akaashi’s hands lower, splayed across his thighs, dragging his blunt nails down them, spreading them farther apart so he could fit so nicely in-between... He leaned forward, pushing Akaashi out of his lap and onto his back. Bokuto pulled away, ready to remove his shorts, but instead freezing at the sight of Akaashi on his back, lips kissed red, hair a mess— 

“You’re so beautiful, Akaashi.” 

Akaashi covered his face with his hands again, and Bokuto could only think that this was a habit that he had to make Akaashi break. He brought his hands to Akaashi’s and pulled them from his face, leaning over and kissing his lips and cheeks till Akaashi was laughing and telling Bokuto to stop. Bokuto did and leaned back to sit on his heels, staring at Akaashi, who noticed but didn’t cover his face or look away. 

Bokuto wanted to give him everything he would ever need or want, he felt the desire build in his chest, staying there. 

“Akaashi, I think I—”

“KOUTARO! ARE YOU HOME!” 

The two boys jolted, Akaashi sitting up. Bokuto looked at his door, knowing who the voice belonged to without having to look. 

“YES, MOM!” He shouted back. Akaashi looked shocked and slapped Bokuto’s shoulder with a scandalized look. Bokuto looked back at Akaashi, “What?” He asked. Akaashi stared wide eyed. Bokuto shrugged “Oh.” He looked back at the door. “AKAASHI’S HERE TOO! CAN HE STAY FOR DINNER!” Bokuto could hear his mother’s steps come up the stairs. Akaashi pushed Bokuto away and scrambled to the side where Bokuto had thrown his shirt. “Oh.” The realization hit him. He followed Akaashi’s lead and grabbed the other shirt from the ground, throwing it over his head and racing to the door, opening it just enough to see his mother on the other side. 

“Mom, hey, what’s up?” Bokuto tried to say cooly. His mother squinted at him confused. 

“Koutaro, your hair’s a mess.” Bokuto opened the door a bit more and ran a hand over his head, feeling how his hair had fallen. 

“We had a very intense training session. I sweated all the gel out.” Bokuto covered quickly. 

“That’s disgusting, Kou. Take a shower before dinner.” Her eyes ran over Bokuto’s body quickly, frowning. “Also, do we need to get you bigger shirts. This is so tight on you.” She reached out and pulled the sleeve of Bokuto’s shirt. He looked down and noticed that she was right, the shirt was way too tight… _because it was Akaashi’s_. Bokuto forced a smile on his face. 

“Well, I am a growing boy.” His mother scoffed and pushed past Bokuto, into his room, where Akaashi was sitting in a much too large shirt and a guilty look on his face. 

“Nice to see you Keiji, you’re welcome to stay for dinner.” Akaashi gave a stressed smile. 

“Ah, thank you. Nice to see you too.” He managed. Bokuto’s mom smiled, turned around, and walked towards the door. As she passed her son, she stopped. 

“Seriously, Kou, you need to take a shower. You’re still so sweaty.” Bokuto’s face reddened and he tensed up. 

“Right. Okay. Thanks. Bye, mom.” His mother shook her head as she finally left the room. Once she was out of sight Bokuto sighed and went over to Akaashi, sitting on the ground. “That was pretty close.” He looked over and saw how annoyed Akaashi was. Bokuto leaned over and gave a quick peck to Akaashi’s lips. Akaashi pulled back and looked at Bokuto like he was crazy. “What?” Bokuto asked.

“Go take a shower, _growing boy_.” He said coldly. 

“Akaaaashi!” 


End file.
